User talk:Pikapi
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pikapi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Melon247 (Talk) 21:18, 10 June 2009 New Wiki Welcome to my wiki! Did you find it from the advert on gaming wikia (on the main page)? Anyway, I'm just happy to have someone here ;). If you want, you can have a go at designing cover art for the games you've though up. You also might want to think about adding to them with info. Thanks! --Melon247 07:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You don't need any kind of special designer programme. I just used Paint and a few images from google (OK... I did use OpenOffice for the text). I added the game template to your page since all game articles should include it (so they are put in the games category). I'm trying to find out if there's a way to stop from appearing in the image bit. --Melon247 08:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Guide If you mean how do you make a guide featured... you nominate it in the Featured Article forum and we vote on it. To give the guide a good chance, you can make it look good first. And also it should be as finished as possible. Anyway, we'll need some nominees for July! ;) --Melon247 12:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Just to say, all character pages and pages like that should be sub pages of the game (e.g. Teturn of Hell/Butler Price) so people can see what game they're from without having to look at the page. Which I guess is helpful if you have a slow computer ;). Also, it's a good idea to add categories for the platforms and the type of game it is (i.e. the genre). --Melon247 08:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Don't expect to get comments right away! Anyway, even if no one leaves any comments, if it's the only nomination, it will become the featured guide. By the way, want to help me add game templates to the guides that don't have them? --Melon247 08:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, and also, you should only use second headers ( header ) because first headers (=header=) are used as page titles. Nice work so far. Want to be an admin? (Ominiq seems to have disappeared since I made him one... don't worry, I'm sure there isn't an admin-eating monster ;))--Melon247 16:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :One more thing: there won't be a new featured guide until the begining of July. --Melon247 16:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK, you are now an admin. Congrats! I notice you changing your signatiure after you save a page. There's a signature bog under where you can alter the signature. --Melon247 16:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::And remember to use sub-pages! --Melon247 16:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sig You probably clicked on the "raw signature" box ;). --Melon247 07:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :And also, if you notice some of the games I made (such as THE CAT Island and Catz 2) you'll see I've used the ESRB ratings as well ;). --Melon247 12:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just click on the Raw Signature box again. Either that or you can put in PiKaPi (talk) or something like that for a signature that shows a link to your talk page as well. There's lots of other things you can do with your signature as well (such as colouring it, like mine). --Melon247 14:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh wait... it's called "Custom signature". --Melon247 14:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Smackdown I just noticed the long character list on that page (OK, I did notice it before but never mind) and I was thinking maybe it would be better to have that list in a subpage? Something like Super Smash Bros. Smackdown/Characters. I don't mind doing that for you if you want. --Melon247 14:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Why do you ask? I'll get round to it eventually. Also, you are welcome to create a character template, but you can't really create a user template as there is already a template with that title. And anway, for user pages, it's probably better for people to just add a normal table because then they can put whatever they want in it. Andyes, I did notice your new sig ;). --Melon247 07:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::What kind of character template are you thinking of? Something like the template? Maybe you could try starting it off and I'll try my best to fix anything if it goes wrong ;). And also, I don't know if you knew already, but if on your userpage you put it will automatically generate your contributions number. I just randomly said that since you still had the link to your contributions page there... --Melon247 13:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) OK, first you might want to look at the page, particularly the documentation. This shows what you need to put in to generate an Infobox. Then you can use that to make a character template (probably titled Template:Character). Since I probably know more about templates than you do (no offence, but I'm sure you'll catch on) maybe you could put in the titles and stuff like it shows you how to do on the infobox template, and if you want something to appear somewhere, write it in and I'll see if I can sort it out. If there's anything I can't sort out I'll just ask one of the wikia staff ;). --Melon247 13:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I fixed the template. When I first started wikiing I wouldn't have even tried making a template, so it's nothing to be ashamed of if you don't know how things work. Also, the person who "messed up" the Super Smash Bros. Smackdown page was a user called Jedi Gabe, so if you want you can tell them (just don't be too harsh!) --Melon247 13:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just curious... why did you ask me about Lost in a Dog's World? --Melon247 15:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I found the problem: the template was "Template:Charater", so I moved it to "Template:Character" so hopefully it should be fixed now ;). --Melon247 15:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd actually already fixed it before you left the message. Also, the "games in" section appears under a "games" parameter. --Melon247 16:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just said, it's called "games" not "games in" --Melon247 16:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don'y know anything about these little picture things. Sorry. I can't work out how to change my own one :s. --Melon247 15:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Chris, the game is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Love it:)--Mattymatt1997 19:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Mattymatt1997 Protecting the Main Page Wikia has a policy not to protect the main page unless it is heavily vandalised. Or something like that. But I know that the main page hasn't actually been vandalised... --Melon247 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :And also it said that user pages should not be protected unless absolutely necessary... see here (rule number 6). It's a wikia thing so I didn't make it up. --Melon247 16:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::In future, I'd say ask before you start protecting pages, unless the page has been heavily vandalised (like, lots of times or really bad vandalising like moving user pages and stuff). --Melon247 16:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you have THE DOG Island or was that just part of your comment saying it was a good idea? Just wondering... --Melon247 19:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Community Portal There is a community protal (see the link on the side there) but it hasn't really been used yet ;). And also I don't suppose you have any idea what this is supposed to be? I don't know if it's actually supposed to be something or is just vandalism. Also, if you're interested, I'm looking for people who have THE DOG Island to help out on The Dog Island Wiki ;). --Melon247 15:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll just let you know something... I have never played a pokémon game in my whole life ;). Infact I used to think pikachu was called Pokémon until I found out that all the little things were Pokémons. Or something like that. If you find someone on your wiki who should be an admin, I do know how to make them one (obviously, because you're one now ;)) so just ask me if you want to know. --Melon247 07:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::To make a user a sysop you need to go to the User Rights Log and put in their user name. Just to let you know, if you make someone a Bureaucrat you can't change them back again (I think) which is why I haven't made anyone else a bureaucrat on this wiki (just incase). --Melon247 16:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry about asking lots of questions (I actually like answering them ;)). The collaboration page is where you can put down what pages you want to be in collaboration, which means you want people to help you with them. You can also put your name down if you want to work on pages in collaboration (though I don't have my name down because I'm no use at collaboration ;)). --Melon247 16:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Recent Blog Posts I think it's just the same as user blogs, but for stuff for discussion around the whole wiki (some kind of bot from Wikia added it). Also, why did you put yuor signature on the Game template note? --Melon247 18:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I fixed the page. I found that if you want a colum to have + or - in it, you have to add a space (e.g. | - instead of |-) because otherwise it starts a new line. Also the rowspan was one too many rows ;). --Melon247 07:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, I removed the admin template from my user page (since it's my userspace, and I have thr right to have anything I want on there ;)). Also it had a slight problem with it which made the whole page get put in the template, but I've fixed it now. --Melon247 16:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My Buddy Chris Finally, I betcha finally notice me now! Hi Chris ,it's Matt :)--Mattymatt1997 21:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Mattymatt1997 SSBS Er, Pikapi, you put Super Smash Bros. Smackdown under collaboration, that means people don't have to ask you permission to edit it :P. --Melon247 06:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :And also did yuo vote for SSBS on the poll thing yesterday? Because it does say "That you didn't think up yourself". --Melon247 09:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, maybe it wasn't you then. There's a new poll I created asking what your favourite of other people's games is on the site. It's just that you were the only one apart from me who edited after I put it up, and I know I voted for "can't decide", so I thought it was probably you who voted. --Melon247 14:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Featured article Why? They get featured for a month. You're just jealous that SSBS isn't featured anymore, aren't you ;). I guess we can always make a template that says that "this article was featured on monthname" or something like that, but we don't really need a list. --Melon247 14:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering; who exactly is going to look at this list of featured articles? It's not as if many users are probably all that bothered about what the featured article is anyway unless they helped make it or something. Maybe we could have a list when there's been a few more featured articles (how about we start in October or something?) --Melon247 14:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Lines If you don't mind me asking, why do you drop random lines in the content you write? Wikis don't pick up going down one line so it doesn't actually make any difference to the actual page, I'm just curious ;). --Melon247 13:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I mean when you go down a line. Like: Marvel vs. DC Comics is a game involving super heroes from Marvel and DC comics. The game can be played in Verses mode where you can fight with friends or random players over the internet. The number of playable characters in Verses Mode depends on the system's number of max players. It can also be played in Adventure Mode where you fight in cities all around the DC-Marvel super hero canon universes combined into one where DC and Marvel both exist. In Adventure Mode, multiple super villains appear and can be fought. :It doesn't seem to show up so much in these tags, though it shows up on the diting pages. Though it might just be something to do with that new editor thing they have... --Melon247 19:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, I mean when you start a new line (I used this thing above which looks like when you put a space first). This time I'll make something: This is an example and there's nothing much in here but example text because this is an example. For exampling purposes only. Examplifying. ::OK, that was basically something I made up there if it souded funny :P. I have a feeling it might be something to do with the Rich Text Editor, either that or you seem to think you need to leave a line when a line on the preview finishes ;). --Melon247 20:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Images Remember to give your images proper titles when uploading them (and liscense them correctly, or ask what the liscense is to find out and change it afterwards). I'm referring to "File:Images.jpeg" which I have moved to File:SSBS Starfy.jpeg because it's a proper title. --Melon247 09:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I'd made it but forgot to upload it ;). It's a bit rubbish and I'll probably make a new one some time, but I'll upload it here. --Melon247 18:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Does it really matter what shape it is? And also the image can be shrunk to whatever size you want by just putting the extra parameter in the image. I have fixed the sidebar. One more thing; what do you think of out new awards system? --Melon247 19:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 500 You may put this on your user page. And don't you dare say anything about you having more contributions than the site's founder (a.k.a. me) :P. --Melon247 15:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Twitter OK, just so you know, I have never used Twitter in my life and I have no idea what it is. But you can put a news page there if you want. --Melon247 08:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes! It finally let me get onto Twitter! ;) --Melon247 09:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Where have I been? Well, there's missions of other websites I go on and also it's September and school's started. --Melon247 11:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hey can you help me out with this whole beepedia Ominiq thing? I can't decide who I believe anymore. --Melon247 14:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC)